I Won't Say I'm In Love
by Vanessa Leah Black
Summary: Summary: Gabi loves Troy but doesn't want to admit it. One-Shot! Please don't be to harsh with the reviews please


Summary: Gabi loves Troy but doesn't want to admit it. One-Shot! Please don't be to harsh with the reviews please tell me if i should make it a Two-Shot or just One-Shot

_**

* * *

**_

If there's a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I've already won that. No man is worth the aggravation, that's ancient history been there done that.

Gabriella walks to the corner to meet her best friend Troy when she see turns the corner to see Troy making out with a cheerleader "uh" she sights and turns around and walks away "I'm so stupid he's not worth it" she said as she opened her locker.

_**Who ya think your kidding he's the earth and heaven to ya. Try to keep it hidden honey we can see right through you girl you cant conceal it, we know how your feelin who you're thinking of.**_

"who are you lying to cause I know your not fooling yourself you love him with all your heart its not that hard to tell" tay said to her in-love best friend and gabs went into a day dream of when they were little they would write stuff in the sand and one time she wrote _gabs hearts troy_

"who ya thing of" tay asked with a smirk on her face

_**No Chance no way I wont say it no no,  
You swoon you sigh why deny it uh-oh  
Its too cliche, I wont say im in love  
oooo ooooo oooo **_

when she woke up from her 8 second day dream she stared to walk to class saying "no its not true" she knew what tay was gonna say she was in love but she wasn't………. was she she sigh-- Shapay came and said "why did you sigh why are you denying it" she asked " its to stupid he will never like me so you know what I won't say I'm in love" she said this as she took her seat in the back of the class between tay and sharpay "your soo stubborn" tay said

_**I thought my heart had learned its lesson, it feels so good when you start out, my head is screming get a grip girl unless you're dying to cry your heart out.**_

"I was 100 sure my heart learned its lesson, it feel right when you start out my head is screaming get a grip unless I want to cry my heart out again" she told them

_**You keep on denying who you are and how you're feeling, baby we're not lying girl we saw you hit the ceiling, face it like a grown up when ya gonna own up that you got got got it bad. Whoaaaaa**_

"stop denying you don't love him your Gabriella Elizabeth Montez you can do anything if you set your mind to it and stop saying you don't love him cause you do" sharpay said "but I don't" gabi said "gabs when Chad and Zeke came and told you that he loved you we saw you hit the ceiling when are you gonna grow up, when are you gonna see that you got it bad" tay told her.

_**No chance no way I wont say It no no  
give up give in check the grin you're in love, you're doing flips read our lips you're in love.  
**_

"no, no, no, no I won't say it no" gabi said in denial

"check the grid your in love" shar said as she opened gabs notebook to see doodles of things of the and troy like _Mr. and Mrs. Bolton _

"look gabs your doing flips read my lips" – gabs looked at her "your in love"

_**You're way off base  
I wont say it  
Get off my case I wont say it**_

"your totally wrong I won't admit it leave me alone I won't say it"

she said she grabbed the notebook tore out the pages and stared tearing then

_**No chance no way I wont say it no  
Give up give in check the grin you're in love The scene won't play I won't say I'm In love You're doing flips, read our lips you're in love  
**_

"no, no, no" she said as she tore the pages

" give up gabs tell the truth your in love" sharpay said as she put her hand on the pages to make gab stop tearing them

"you know were right your in love" tay said

_**You're wayy off base, I wont say it  
Girl don't be proud it's ok you're in love**_

"your totally wrong" gabi said as she headed for her locker tay and shar followed " Gabriella it ok your in love it not illegal" tay reassured her gab got her books closed her locker leaned against it and looked at them

_**No chance no way I wont say it no no  
give up give in check the grin you're in love  
The scene wont play I wont say Im in love**_

"no, no, no, I won't say it no I'm not in love" gabi said

"give up were right check the grid your in love" sharpay said as she pointed to the notebook " they scene won't play when ever i'm near him it doesn't happen" gabi said "your soo stubborn your in love you love him" tay said

gabi than slid down her locker singing "at least out loud I won't say I'm in love" when her butt hit the ground she smiled at them

"_**Sha la la la la..." **_

tay and shar and gabs were all thinking the same song

little did they all know a blue-eyed boy was watching the whole thing!!

* * *

that song is called I Wont Say (I'm In Love)- The Cheetah Girls & Review this song-fic tell me if you liked it or not please

xoxoxzanessaunique


End file.
